La sangre no une a la familia
by Lynx Blackhod
Summary: Alice predice la llegada de 3 nuevos integrantes, una nacida del asesinato, otro criado en el abuso y el tercero maldecido desde temprana edad. ¿Serán capaces los Cullen de protegerlos de las adversidades, o terminaran convirtiéndose en la cena de sus enemigos? Alianzas lobunas, un primo lejano ayudando en la crianza, ¿olvide mencionarles que son niños mágicos?
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Buenas a todos mis lectores, aclaro que esta historia solo es creación mía, los personajes originales les perteneces a sus respectivo escritores, yo solo los uso para entretenerlos. También aclaro que no he leído los libros ni de Crepúsculo ni Harry Potter (bueno solo el 1er libro y parte del 2do), solo he visto las películas. Algunas cosas que se verán son invenciones mías, espero no se enfaden al fin y al cabo lo principal es divertirse con esta historia. De igual forma estaré investigando antes de realizar los capítulos para ser lo más fiel posible.

Si me llego a equivocar en algo pueden avisarme, solo les recuerdo que es pura imaginación y entretenimiento y sin motivos para hacer enfadar a sus respectivos fans de las sagas.

Sin más, diviértanse.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hospital Forks, Sala de maternidad

2 de mayo de 1960

2:30 am

La habitación 17 estaba llena de gemidos, la mujer acostada en la cama se encontraba sola. El dolor de las contracciones solo era momentáneamente calmado por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la ventana. Afuera todo estaba oscuro, solo un luz al otro lado del edificio pero apenas iluminaba un tramo del pavimento.

Tenía alrededor de 4 horas en el hospital, la enfermera iba a verla cada 15 minutos, pero todavía no tenía la dilatación necesaria. El hecho de dar a luz sin la compañía de su esposo la entristecía pero era mínimo ese sentimiento. Volvió a sentir el dolor ahora más agudo. Grito con fuerza, justo en ese momento la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a un hombre de cabellera rubia, la piel pálida haciendo que la bata blanca resaltara.

-Su doctor no podrá llegar a tiempo para su parto, Señora Solver. A partir de ahora yo estaré a cargo del cuidado de usted y su próximo nacido bebé.-le dio una sonrisa, mostrando una blanca y brillosa dentadura.

-Muchas gracias, cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar? Siento que pasa muy lento el tiempo-otro agudo dolor, ahora arqueo la espalda y su cabeza choco con la almohada.

El medico se acercó y empezó a examinar la mujer, poso su mano en su vientre, había mucho movimiento, se aproximó para ver cómo iba la dilatación.

-Sera una niña, estoy segura.

-¿ya eligió un nombre?-pregunto mientras seguía revisando a la mujer. Ella volvió a quejarse y sonrió.

-le borde el nombre en esa gorrita. Espero que no sea muy grande aunque seguramente le cubriría las orejas.

-estoy seguro que estará a la talla

-¿usted tiene hijos...?-el rubio asintió con un sonido proveniente de su garganta.

-5 hijos adoptivos, mi esposa tuvo una complicación en su primer embarazo y nos dijeron que una segunda ves no nada mas seria fatal para ella, si no para el bebé. A pesar de eso amamos a nuestros hijos, aunque nos hubiera gustado criarlos desde que estaban en pañales.

-los bebés son un milagro, siempre he pensado eso. Mi esposo por el contrario...-otro quejido mas doloroso.-podría pasarme el gorrito.

El hombre asintió, se levanto y se quito los guantes que se había puesto antes de entrar a la habitación de la mujer. Se acerco a la pañalera, y visualizo la gorra con el bordado en letras doradas. Le pareció un nombre adecuado y esta por decírselo cuando escucho que la mujer nuevamente se quejaba.

Se disculpó y salió de la habitación, llego hasta el centro de enfermeras y aparto a la encargada de la mujer.

-¿Cuánto hace que llego la mujer de la habitación 17?

-hace 4 horas, solo ha dilatado 3 centímetros desde entonces.

-lo normal seria de 5 a 6, debe dilatarse centímetro por hora no por cada dos... preparen la sala de partos, hablare con ella para que acceda a cesaría

-Si Doctor

Al entrar nuevamente a la habitación, la mujer ya no gritaba, solo estaba recostada. Corrió rápidamente a su lado, grito por ayuda y la llevaron rápidamente a la sala.

La mujer había tenido una recaída, sus sabanas en menos de un minutos se habían manchado de sangre. Anestesiaron la zona indicada y procedieron con la cesárea, 10 minutos después todos en la sala se sentían gozosos al escuchar el llanto del infante. Pero sus semblantes cambiaron al escuchar la alarma con respecto a al salud de la mujer. El bebé fue entregado a una enfermera para llevárselo a los cuneros, el doctor y enfermeros trataron por todos sus medios mantener con vida ala mujer, pero a las 2:55 am la mujer falleció.

/-/-/-/

A la misma hora que fue declarada muerta la mujer, un hombre aparecía saliendo del recinto. En su mano aferraba una varita de madera y la guardo bajo su túnica. Camino un par de metros más hasta que la oscuridad lo cubrió y con una última mirada, escupiendo y maldiciendo a la mujer, desapareció para no volverse a ver por mucho tiempo.

/-/-/-/

Cuando el chico entro –el cual se veía de 17 años para toda la población, menos su familia- fue saludado por las enfermeras y otros doctores que estaban en servicio, subió por el elevador hasta el vigésimo piso y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre. Al entrar se cubrio la nariz con una mano, volteo a ver una maleta que esta encima del sillón, el olor a sangre lo inundo, respiro para tranquilizarse y cuando sintió que se controlaba se adentro por completo en la oficina.

-¿asumo que tuviste una noche muy movida?-murmuro el chico al ver a su padre salir del baño. El rubio llevaba unos pants negros y una simple playera blanca.

-una mujer tuvo complicaciones en el parto, al llevarla a la sala de maternidad me manche de su sangre, igual tenia que cambiarme para la cesárea.-le contesto mientras se acercaba y el chico le entrego otro maletín con un cambio de ropa limpia.

-y conociéndote todo salio bien-lo dijo con una sonrisa pero el rostro serio del rubio hizo borrar la sonrisa-lo siento por la mujer

-mas bien la hija, la madre falleció en el parto-entro nuevamente al baño, tardo 10 minutos y salio. Su hijo se había sentado un poco apartado del maletín con ropa impregnada de sagre.

-son frágiles, fáciles de lastimar... y aun así anhelan vivir mucho tiempo. Mientras que nosotros...

-y aun así no cambiaría nada Edward, ven conmigo. Iré a verla.

Pronto se les podía ver caminar a los cuneros, el sutil llanto de infantes se intensificaba conforme seguían caminando. Varias parejas veían a sus recién nacidos, Edward estaba seguro que a uno de esos niños los terminarían dejando ciegos por los flash de las cámaras.

Fijo su vista a los infantes, al primero que vio lloraba y se quejaba, movía sus brazos ferozmente, uno de los padres decía "Miren a mi muchacho, tiene excelentes pulmones!", el siguiente bebé chupaba la tela que cubría su pequeña mano, otro solo hacia pequeños gemidos y movía la cabeza tratando de enfocar su vista.

Estaba por preguntar cual era el bebe que debía buscar cuando lo sintió. La 2da hilera de cunas, la 3ra de derecha a izquerda, una pequeña dormía plácidamente. Apenas tenia una motita de cabello oscuro, su piel era blanca –su padre susurro que obscureciera levemente mientra iría creciendo- era la mas pequeña de todos, alcanzo a leer 2.100kg, los otros niños pesaban alrededor de 3.400kg y solo uno mas pesaba 2.600 kg.

Miro detenidamente a la pequeña, una enfermera se acerco y cargo a la bebe, Edward quiso reñir a la mujer en cuanto vio que la niña se quejaba pues había sido sacada de sus dulces sueños. La mujer acerco al bebe al vidrio donde podía Edward apreciarla mejor.

-es ella...-esa simple palabra le aclaro todo el asunto al chico, el cual no podía dejar de ver a la pequeña la cual había abiertos sus ojos, eran un café profundo y achocolatado.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

La chica-de cabello negro, ojos marrón y piel pálida-entro rápidamente y los encontró en la oficina, ya eran las 3 de la tarde y algunos doctores y enfermeras que habían saludado a Edward ya se habían retirado, solo Carlisle se había quedado para seguir monitoreando a la infante.

No le sorprendió ver como su hija acomodaba en una esquina de su oficina 5 globos de helio con las frases "ES NIÑA" "LA PRINCESA DE PAPÁ" "FELICIDADES" "PREPARATE PARA NO DORMIR" y el último solo mostraba la imagen de un chupón rosa. En el sillón coloco un peluche en forma de lobo, la miro por un momento, la pelinegra solo sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo…

-cuando fui a la tienda pensaba comprar un osito, pero enseguida vi que no le gustaba asique cuando hice a un lado al lobito, la vi abrazándolo.

-¿no pudo ser mejor un perro, un pastor alemán quizás…?-se quejó Edward, quien estaba recostado en el sillón con cara aburrida.

-no tontito-dijo con un tono cantico- pronto te acostumbraras y aprenderás a no insultar a los lobos, principalmente porque…-Carlisle la miro con una ceja alzada-…Iré a verla, tengo muchas cosas de que hablarle

-Alice, antes de eso debemos asegurarnos de que la niña no tenga…-Alice interrumpió a su padre

-si tiene un pariente, pero el desconoce su existencia, y es mejor así. Por el momento él no está capacitado para criar a una niña mágica. Por otro lado él no vive aquí, si no en Gran Bretaña

-¿niña mágica?-Edward la miro con sorpresa-pensé que ella bueno sería algún hibrido… eso explicaría la extraña sensación que sentí cuando la vi

-yo igual me hice esa idea, Alice. Si esa niña es una bruja…

-y una muy talentosa, claro después del viejo con barba larga y blanca, y por supuesto antes de ellos dos.-esa última parte lo dijo con un toque misterioso, una sonrisa risueña apareció en su rostro.

-¿ellos…?-susurro el chico mientras veía a Carlisle, su padre paso una mano por su cabello y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿ósea que no será solo ella?-la chica solo siguió sonriendo y salió para encontrarse con su "hermanita".

_**Cinco meses antes…**_

_La familia solo la observo desde el umbral de la puerta, Alice movía cajas, tiraba papeles, si veía algo roto lo tiraba. Empezó a medir las ventanas, y veía un catálogo de persianas las cuales tenían pequeños dragones como adorno. _

_Ya estaban acostumbrados a las extrañeza de la chica, pero ni si quiera Jasper pudo darles una respuesta cuando le preguntaron que hacia ella._

_Carlisle se armó de valor y le hizo la tan ansiada pregunta, Alice lo observo con una sonrisa y siguió en lo suyo contestano lo más normal que pudo._

_-preparando la habitación del bebé-Jasper que de por si era ya pálido, pareció estar a punto de transparentarse por completo. La familia la miro con espanto, ¿Alice estaba embarazada? _

_-Felicidades Alice…-murmuro Rosaline, con algo de dolor en su voz._

_-gracias, también debo felicitarte a ti-dijo sin mirarla, ahora veía un catálogo de cunas, en una libreta apunto "Ella prefiere el roble y que sea finamente pulido"-es mas a todos los debo felicitar_

_-¿puedes ser más clara?-pregunto Edward con una obvia mirada de confusión en el rostro-¿no estas embarazada?_

_-no tontito, pero "ella" sí lo está…-Carl sonrió de lado y decidió ser el quien siguiera preguntando al ver un poco de desesperación en Rose_

_-¿Quién es ella?-se arrodillo a un lado mientras le señalaba un hermoso tapizado color lavanda._

_-a ella le encantara saber que tú lo elegiste….-apunto nuevamente en la libreta y luego los miro-dentro de 5 meses nacerá el bebé que vivirá aquí, a las 2:45 am, el segundo día de mayo, con una lluvia liguera pero reconfortante. Para entonces ya debemos tener…-apunto nuevamente en la libreta algo acerca de lámparas de colores- los papeles listos para la adopción. _

_-¿Adopción? ¿De una cría mortal?-pregunto Edward con asombro-¿no puede adoptarle una familia "normal"?_

_-no tontito-lo dijo en un tono risueño-ella de una u otra forma acabara con nosotros, hará un rápido vínculo con Carlisle y será una Cullen. -El hombre se levantó y salió de la habitación, su mujer lo alcanzo cuando estaba por salir y subirse al coche._

_-¿traerás una cuna verdad?-el rubio sonrió y se fue. La mujer se fue a la biblioteca y por primera vez después de tantos años, tomo un libro de recortes de fotos y un libro de maternidad, el brillo asomando sus ojos, seria nuevamente madre de un pequeño ser._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**_

**Tres meses después…**

La familia Cullen festejaba el ingreso del nuevo miembro en la familia. Los invitados ya se habían ido, los que les permitía hablar con más libertad. Ross cargaba a la pequeña la cual dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Un sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro, ella siempre añorado el ser madre, pero era obvio que jamás serlo. Ahora con esta niña podría velar por su seguridad como si fuese su hija.

Al levantar el rostro pudo ver que Esme igual estaba emocionado, no dejaba de decir a que tiendas iría, que leche sería mejor para el bebé, la ropa que debía usar, los juguetes que debían comprar, ¿la casa estaba muy fría? ¿Debían comprar calefactor?

Alice tenía en sus manos una revista con muebles para niños, apuntaba en un libreta lo que consideraba adecuado y murmuraba un casual "este le gustara" "este le encantara" "en definitiva ese no hay que comprarlo".

-Alice, esa habitación es para un niño, no una niña. Además aún es muy pequeña para comprar esos muebles.

-oh esto no es para ella-dijo mientras sacaba otro cuaderno de apuntes. La pasta tenia escrito "DANIELA" con plumón rosa chillante.-este es de ella, cuando tenga 5 años, quiero tener todo preparado para cuando ellos lleguen

Carlisle dejo escapar una risa, demasiados misterios por un día, retiro delicadamente a la bebe de los brazos de Ros y empezó a subir los escalones seguido de todos los integrantes de esa curiosa familia. Llegaron a lo que ahora era una habitación adaptada para un bebé, acomodo a la pequeña en la cuna y le acerco el peluche en forma de lobo.

-es tan pequeña…-murmuro Emmett, no estaba disconforme con la idea de tener un nuevo integrante en la familia, pero tenía miedo que algo le pasara o que ella descubra que eran vampiros y los terminara odiando. Después de todo se suponían que ningún persona debía saber lo que ellos eran, pero al ser una bebé mágicas las leyes que los rigen a ellos no aplican.

-Por ahora. Ella será muy poderosa, siempre y cuando la guiemos en el camino correcto. Será muy traviesa, alegre, tendrá sus altos y bajos como cualquier niño. Y cuando los otros dos lleguen…

-¿porque insistes con eso? ¿No es suficiente ya con una? Ni siquiera sabemos si nos aceptara como somos una vez que le contemos la verdad-esta vez fue Edward quien hablo.

-lo sabrá en su momento, por ahora desocupare la habitación que da directo al rio, a "él" le gustara-y son una sonrisa soñadora se fue la chica. Los demás solo suspiraron, en definitiva serian muchos cambios.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

5 años después…

-3…2…1 aunque no estés lista iré por ti- Esme empezó a buscar debajo de los sillones, en las habitaciones, sabía perfectamente donde se ocultaba pero no quería quitarle la diversión a la niña. La pequeña estaba oculta en el armario de la habitación de Jasper, el joven y Alice fingían no saber que ella se ocultaba ahí, pero aparte del olor característico, la sutil risa de la pequeña la delataba.

Leían una revista sin ponerle real atención, la puerta del armario fue abierta con cuidado y la niña camino lentamente para no hacer ruido y bajar las escaleras –sosteniéndose del barandal como le enseño su papá- corrió a la cocina, su padre leía el periodo. Edward preparaba la cena, Carl sintió como la niña trepaba por sus piernas para poder ocultarse detrás del periódico. Ayudo al infante y vio de reojo como Esme entraba a la cocina fingiendo no saber dónde estaba su hija.

-parece que nuestra pequeña se hizo invisible.-la sutil risa volvió a escucharse.-bueno, tendré que acabarme el postre yo sola, Helado de chocolate con muchas chispas de colores…

-¡NO, NO, MIO, MIO!-la niña grito quitando el periódico de su vista, Esme sonrió y alzo a su hija en brazos mientras le hacia cosquillas y esta se destornillaba en risas.

-con que ahí te escondías mi pequeña

-NO MAS… JAJAJA NO MAS….-las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos, la mujer sentó a la pequeña en la barra de la cocina. Esos ojos achocolatados la veían con amor y ternura.

-¿ya tienes hambre Dani?-la niñas asintió con la cabeza. Edward sonrió y llamo a todos, no habían mucha comida pues nadie se la acabaría realmente, tenían que fingir para Daniela, la cual si comía. Les haba constado mucho aprender a cocinas pero con el tiempo les fue más fácil.

Los integrantes de la familia bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en la mesa. Agradecieron los alimentos y empezaron a comer.

-_**.- -.- ..- -.. .- .-.-.**_

-…-la niña se quedó mirando la puerta que daba al patio trasero, la noche era sutilmente iluminada por la luna.

\- _**-.. ..- . .-.. . / - ..- -.-. ... - .-.-.**_

-Daniela tienes que comer o no abra postre-Carls hablo fuerte y claro, pero con una mirada benevolente.

\- _**.-. - .-. ..-. .- ...- - .-. .-.-.**_

La pequeña dejo escapar un grito y dio un santo para bajar de la silla.

-¡Dan!-la niña corrió hasta la puerta y con sus dos manos toco el vidrio

-¡ir!-grito viendo a su familia, Carls y los demás se levantaron, no había ningún olor fuera de lo normal, no escuchaban nada aparte de canto de los grillos. Aun así Daniela estaba inquieta, insistía que algo estaba allá afuera, que la llamaba pidiendo ayuda.

-es él-susurro Alice siendo escuchada solamente por los vampiros, salieron de la casa para dirigirse al bosque.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La niña era cuidada con Emmet, si algo quería atacarlos su corpulento cuerpo recibiría el ataque. La pequeña les fue guiando, se habían alejado 200 metros, ahora podían escuchar un ligero llanto. Llegaron hasta lo que parecía un claro y sentado en un árbol estaba un niño de cabellera negra. Su ropa estaba desgastada, y se veía desnutrido.

Dan corrió hasta el niño y se detuvo a un pocos centímetros, como no queriendo espantarlo.

-hola… soy dan… ¿tú me llamabas vedad?-el niño levanto la mirada lentamente, sus ojos estas rojos de tanto llorar, todos los vampiros pudieron percibir el olor a sangre seca, señal de que el infante estaba herido.-no te preocupes, mis papi puede curarte-le extendió su mano completamente abierta y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. El pequeño la miro dudando, como temiendo que fuera un engaño. Giro con miedo su rostro para ver a los adultos, Esme sintió morir al ver esos ojos llenos de dolor y angustia.

Edward maldijo al bastardo padre del niño, podía leer claramente los pensamientos del niño y todos eran acerca de que su padre lo golpeaba y que lo había abandonado puesto que su madre había muerto no hacía mucho.

La familia se miró entre ellos

Esme se acercó con cuidado, no quería asustar al pequeño. El niño empezó a temblar, cerro sus ojos y sintió como la mano de la mujer acariciaba su cabeza.

-Todo estará bien, ahora estas a salvo-el infante se dejó abrazar y lloro sin parar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡VAMOS SEV!-el grito del infante fue claramente escuchado por toda la familia. En su espalda cargaba una mochila negra con un dibujo de marcas de garras en blanco.

Ella habían pasado 2 meses, la familia pidió rápidamente la custodia total el niño, no había más familia que el padre. Se hicieron las investigaciones necesarias y cuando llegaron al recinto de Tobías Snape vieron que esta estaba completamente intoxicado a causa del alcohol y las drogas. Se le juzgo y se le declaró culpable por maltrato infantil y abandono del menor.

Se dio un mes de espera para buscar parientes del menor, se encontró a la abuela paterna, pero esta había declarado que no quería nada que ver con el borracho de su hijo, ni mucho menos con un matrimonio que nunca apoyo.

Se firmaron papeles para que nunca exigiera la custodia y en poco tiempo, Severus Tobias Snape pasó a ser Severus Carlisle Cullen. Los niños se habían entendido rápidamente para alegría de la familia. El pequeño había dejado mostrar sus habilidades mágicas cuando ambos infantes jugaban encima de un árbol y la rama de Daniela se rompía. Daniela se sorprendió cuando quedó suspendida a centímetros del suelo, el pequeño aterrado se disculpó pensado que ahora sería golpeado por mostrar algo como eso, Esme y Carlisle le aseguraron que no estaban enfadados y que él era un niño especial que debía aprender a usar sus dones cuando cumpliera la edad necesaria.

Desde entonces ambos niños prometieron guardar el secreto de ese "don" y eran más unidos que antes.

-ya estoy, Carls tiene mi mochila…-dijo el niño, ahora no tenía ninguna herida visible, todavía tomaba medicamentos, y tenía un plan de alimentos. No se acostumbraba a decir papá o mamá, pero eso a los adultos no les molestaba.

El nombrado llego con la mochila verde y la imagen de una serpiente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se la coloco en la espalda, Esme apareció y les sonrió. Abrió la puerta y ambos niños se apresuraron para subir a la camioneta. Ese sería el primer día de escuela de Severus y los pequeños estaban emocionados.

-bien niños pónganse los cinturones, ¿emocionado Sev?-pregunto la mujer mientras encendía el auto y empezaba su camino al colegio.

-Sí, ¡Dan ya me conto todo lo que debo saber, y estuve practicando mi letra! ¡Rose me ayudo y también a leer!-Esme sonrió, Rose se había encariñado mucho con ambos niños, los ayudaba con sus estudios y los cuidaba como toda madre lo haría, sabía que no debía sobrepasar sus cuidado pues ella debía tener el papel de hermano mayor, pero cuando escucho el cómo fue tratado Severus su instinto materno despertó más fuerte.

Daniela no parecía molesta por eso, ella no entendía del todo, solo sabía que su ahora nuevo hermano había tenido un padre que lo lastimaba pero que ahora estaría con ellos y jamás volvería a ser lastimado. Además tenían muchos hermanos, estaba bien compartir, al menos eso fue lo que Edward le enseñaba, que debía compartir sus cosas pues ahora eran dos, y eso estaba bien. Le gustaba tener un hermanito con quien compartir y tener pijamadas.

La niña sonrió, estaba emocionada, Sev le dijo que en su antigua escuela no tenía amigos, que lo molestaban y se burlaban de él. Pero ella le prometido que no sería así, pero si en dado caso alguien se atrevía a decirle algo ofensivo ella le defendería, después de todo para eso son los hermanos, para cuidarse y apoyarse.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al llegar a la escuela, el niño abrió la boca, ese lugar era más grande que su otra escuela, hasta el patio de juegos era más grande. Esme tomo la mano de los dos niños y se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora. La mujer les dejo entrar, y les saludo, le ofreció un dulce a cada uno de los niños y estos agradecieron el gesto.

-es un placer por fin conocerle señor Cullen, su madre nos ha contado mucho de usted.-Sev asintió, sabiendo que madre era hacia Esme… porque su mamá estaba muerta. Giro su rostro viendo a la ventana, no quería llorar en la escuela. Sintió que la mano de su ahora nueva madre le acariciaba la espalda.

-es un niño muy inteligente y muy bien portado, estoy segura de que no causara problemas ¿verdad Sev?- el niño le observo y pudo observar honestidad en sus palabras, miro a su hermana la cual le sonría y con una sonrisa le contesto a la profesora un fuerte SI.

La directora Foster sonrió y les pidió que le acompañaran, los guio hasta el salón donde ambos niños estarán juntos para su alegría.

-Profesora Luber-la joven maestra se sorprendió, la clase aun no empezaba, el timbre seria escuchado en 3 minutos más. Salió del salón y pudo ver a la mujer con ambos niños sujetados a sus manos. Rápidamente reconoció a la señora Cullen y a su hija.

-ya conoce a la Señora Cullen y a su hija-la mujer asintió con la cabeza-quisiera presentarle a nuevo integrante de la familia y quien ahora también será su estudiante, el joven Severus Cullen.

-Un placer-contesto el niño cortésmente, la profesora regreso el gesto y se sorprendió pues no conocía a ningún niño que fuera así de bien portado.

-Es un gusto pequeño, espero podamos llevarnos bien-el infante sonrió y regreso alado de su madre.

-bien los dejo para que puedan empezar, cualquier cosa ya saben que estoy a sus servicio-se despidió la directora dejando a ambas mujeres y a los niños en el pasillo.

-Quiero que se porten bien y obedezcan a la maestra ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto la madre, ambos niños cantaron un sonoro SI y acompañaron a la maestra.

El timbre sonó y los restantes niños se acomodaron en su lugar, Daniela tomo su lugar y Severus se quedó alado de la maestra, los niños lo miraron de pies a cabeza, haciendo que el pelinegro empezara a ponerse nerviosos.

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero, sean todos amables y denle una calurosa bienvenida, él es Severus Cullen, el hermano de su compañera Daniela. Puedes tomar asiento Sev

El niño obedeció y afortunadamente las mesas eran para dos niños así que pudo sentarse alado de su hermana.

La clase prosiguió sin ningún problema, los niños se divertían mientras aprendían a leer, escribir y contar.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Ya era Halloween para cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ese día los niños no tendrían clases, sería un convivio donde habría juegos y mucha diversión. Severus decidió vestirse de pirata, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, un paliacate en su cabeza y su espada de plástico ajustada a su cinturón.

-¿segura que quieres usar esto?-pregunto Rose, Daniela estaba decidida en disfrazarse de un vampiro, con la capa roja, colmillos y sangre escurriendo de la comisura de los labios. Cuando la niña estuvo listo la familia no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

-¿me veo mal?-pregunto la infante con tristeza en la voz, las risas de acabaron y pronto todos le decían lo bien que se veía con ese conjunto.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando la fiesta de la escuela termino, los dos infantes tenían paletas dentro de sus bocas y bolsas llenas de dulces. Severus y Daniela hablaban sin parar de todo lo que habían hecho, de los concursos que hubo para ganar premios, del pasillo del horror que hicieron los profesores. También habían sido invitados a una fiesta que la madre de uno de sus compañeros haría, y les habían dicho que llevarían inflables de aire y ellos estaban más que emocionados de ir.

Se fueron al hospital donde el ambiente de Halloween se veía claramente. La mujer y ambos niños fueron saludos por los internistas. La familia llego al despacho de Carlisle, el al aun no llegaba pues estaba terminando una operación.

Los niños dejaron caer el botín en la mesita y empezaron a repartirse los dulces. Esme les miro con añoranza, aun recordaba la pérdida de su bebé no nacido, el dolor y soledad que sintió, la depresión en que cayó. El pensar que nunca seria madre y preferir la muerte. De no haber sido por su esposo, por Edward, por sus hijos adoptivos, jamás hubiera vuelto a sonreír. Y ahora con estos dos pequeños, por fin podía llenar ese hueco que tenía, ese vacío de no haber podido criar a un recién nacido ni un infante, no poder hacer mimos, contar cuentos, recibir dibujos todos mal hecho pero llenos de esa inocencia y amor que solo un pequeño puede dar.

Ahora Severus le decía MA´ Esme, lo cual era un gran avance. El pelinegro demostró ser un niño muy inteligente y curioso, tanto o más que Daniela. Era travieso cuando se lo propina y muy astuto para conseguir galletas antes de la cena. Daniela era más inquieta, le gustaba hacer ruido, jugar todo el tiempo, claro que también gustaba de leer…o bueno eso intentaba.

Los niños parecían estar en dilema con el collar de dulces acidos cuando su padre entro a la oficina, seguido de un colega.

-PAPA!/PA´ CARL!-gritaron los niños corriendo a abrazar al rubio. El doctor quien había entrado con una cara seria mosto una genuina sonrisa para poder abrazar a sus hijos.

-¿se divirtieron niños? Veo que este pirata consigio mucho botín azucarado-los niños rieron y asintieron, Esme se levantó y saludo al doctor Broken, un hombre ya entrado en años, con corazón de oro.

-es un placer volverle a ver Señora Cullen, lo mismo va para los pequeños-dijo con voz rasposa. Los infantes corrieron para también abrazarlo a él, quien los recibió con una alegre sonrisa.

-hay una fiesta para niños en el auditorio, porque no van a divertirse en lo que yo termino aquí. Después podemos ir a comer unas hamburguesas.

-¡SI!-los niños saltaron entusiasmados guardaron los dulces que les quedaban (dan le dio una piruleta al doctor Broken) y fueron guiados por la secretaria a la fiesta infantil.

-ambos tienen núcleos mágicos muy fuertes, pronto deberán empezar a controlar ese poder-dijo el doctor una vez que la puerta fue cerrada, Carlisle y Esme tomaron asiento seguido del Broken en el sillón.

-Estamos conscientes de eso, pero queremos esperar a que aparezca el último integrante de la familia. Como sabes Alice término de acondicionar la última habitación en la casa, y por cómo es la decoración parece ser que será un niño de la misma edad que Sev y Daniela.

-¿todavía no saben cuándo aparecerá?-cuestiono el hombre, Néstor Broken era hijo de magos que nació siendo un Squib. Su familia era sangre pura, como a todo niño a temprana edad le fue enseñado pociones, herbolaria y otras ramas más que le serian útiles como estudiante del colegio de magia. Pero cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para hacerle un escaneo mágico, sus padres quedaron descorazonados al saber que su hijo mayor no poseía magia suficiente para ser considerado un mago.

A pesar de eso Margaret y Ekos Broken decidieron darle la mejor educación Muggle a su hijo, haciendo de él un hombre de bien, en la preparatoria conoció a su esposa, quien decía sería una doctor especialista en Traumatología, Néstor estaba completamente enamorado y decidió seguirla, al poco tiempo se enamoró de la carrera y pronto fue reconocido como un alumno prodigio, sus notas eran excelentes, y junto a su cultura mágica decidió crear medicamentos para junto con las pociones ayudar a quienes les diagnosticaban enfermedades incurables.

April su amada esposa dio a luz a un varón, quien a temprana edad mostro sus habilidades mágicas. Su esposa no se molestó ni se sorprendió, pues ella tenía parientes que también poseían magia. Ahora su hijo era adulto y poseía su propia familia, pero se había adentrado tanto en el mundo mágico que ya no los visitaba a ellos.

Carlisle de no ser vampiro seria su hijo, pues tenía la aparecía que tendría su hijo, esos dos pequeños serian un reflejo de los dos nietos que sabía que tenía, pero que nunca pudo ver. April era quien más apego les tenia, pues siempre los consentía y hasta ellos la llamaban abuela.

-Alice dice que será dentro de poco, el abogado que nos recomendó nos ha ayudado mucho, se podría decir que también es parte de la familia, los niños le quieren mucho.

-bueno no es para menos, Titus también posee magia limitada como yo y fue adoptado por una familia muggle cuando sus padres le abandonaron. Me extrañaría si no se sintiera identificado cuando menos con el pequeño Severus.-su semblante cambio por un momento- ¿y cuando piensan decirles la verdad? Tarde o temprano descubrirán que su familia no envejece con el pasar de los años.

-Alice ya nos dijo en cual colegio meterlos, ya tenemos planeado comprar una casa en Londres, nos mudaremos ahí cuando los niños tengan 8 años, para que se acostumbren a los habitados que tienen, será ahí cuando les contemos la verdad. Son niños muy abiertos, creo que lo tomaran si no con gran alegría, con comprensión.-contesto el padre de familia, dentro de él había un nudo lleno de miedo de que sus hijos a quienes él amaba incondicionalmente le terminaran temiendo o peor aun odiando. Esme tomo su mano en forma de consolación, ella también tenía miedo pero confiaba en que todo estaría de su lado y que sus hijos los aceptarían, por ahora debían seguir fingiendo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ambos niños se divirtieron, Dan conoció a una niña de su edad que no podía ver, pero platicaron de muchas cosas, principalmente la niña Ammy le pidió que le dijera como era la piñata y como eran los colores, Daniela trato lo mejor que pudo de describírselos, y cuando fue la hora de marcharse le prometió ir a visitarla y traerle cuentos para contárselos y decirle como eran las imágenes.

Severus por otro lado se hizo amigo de un niño con cáncer, habían jugado carta de "UNO", severus nunca le pudo ganar y prometió trae sus palillos chinos para mostrarle que él era el rey de ese juego.

Los doctores y enfermeras que se encontraban ahí sonrieron y alegraron de que dos niños con limitaciones fueran tratados como niños normales por primea ves, en vez de ser insultados e incomprendidos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Bienvenidos a McDonald que desean ordenar?-pregunto la cajera viendo a la pareja con niños en sus brazos. Esme cargaba a Severus mientras Carlisle cargaba a Daniela, la cual no dejaba der ver la vitrina de juguetes.

-buenas, voy a ordenar 2 cajitas felices con hamburguesa, que una sea con doble queso.

-¿tu no comerás papi?-pregunto la niña inocentemente, su padre trabajado todo el día, seguramente moría de hambre. El vampiro sonrió, esperaba que su hija no lo notara, ordeno 2 hamburguesas sencillas y un refresco para compartirlo con su esposa, la cual también le miraba con pena.

Los niños estuvieron en el área de juegos hasta que la comida llego a la mesa. Pronto los dos infantes empezaban a mostrar signos de cansancio. Volvieron al hospital y los recostaron en el sillón, Rose y Emmett llevarían a los niños a recorrer las calles por dulces más tarde, y después Carlisle y Esme llegaría junto con Alice y Jasper para ir a la fiesta, donde los adultos también estarían divirtiéndose.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

A la hora de la fiesta nocturna, los niños saltaban en el juego inflable, algunos corrían por el patio y se lanzaban serpentinas y confeti. Unos pocos comían dulces debajo de las mesas para no compartir sus botines. Daniela y Severus esperaban el show de luces que Nito el niño que les invito les había dicho que habría.

-todos reúnanse, es hora de romper la piñata-los niños gritaron y empezaron a amontonarse, Daniela y severus habían desaparecido.

Rose fue la primero en notarlo, aviso a sus padres los cuales se pusieron alertas y sus sentidos se agudizaron para poder detectarlos.

-el llego, pero debemos apresurarnos-dijo Alice en susurro. La familia entendió, Edward y Jasper junto con Esme fueron quienes empezaron la búsqueda los demás debían disimular que todo estaba bien. Se adentraron lentamente al bosque que estaba detrás de la casa y rápidamente supieron la ubicación de los niños.

-¿Es por aquí, lo oyes?-pregunto Daniela, escuchaba un leve llanto junto con un gruñido. Severus se mantenía al frente, podía distinguir el gruñido de un animal, y si fuese violente se aseguraría de proteger a su hermana. Pronto dejaron de oír ruidos y se quedaron en mitad del bosque. La luna llena iluminaba el cielo, Severus juraba que esa noche la luna resplandecía más que nunca.

-sev…sevy…-Daniela empezó a retroceder, unos ojos amarillos les veía entre los arbustos, el pelinegro también empezó a retroceder, sin querer piso una rama la cual se rompió a la mitad, un aullido desgarrador se escuchó y ambos niños gritaron de terror.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Los dos niños corrían mientras el enorme animal les perseguía. Sus pequeños corazones bombeaban tan rápido como podían, el cansancio pronto se presentó pero eso no fue suficiente para que ellos dejaran de correr.

El animal, que podía verse como un lobo enorme y monstruoso parecía jugar con ellos, cerrándoles continuamente el paso haciendo que regresaran sus pasos en múltiples ocasiones.

-¡MAMI!-gritaron los dos jóvenes Cullen, la enorme criatura alcanzo a tomar la capa de Daniela haciendo que esta callera al suelo, Severus se paralizo al ver a su hermana ser pronto aperitivo de lobo. Un aullido menos feroz se escuchó y juro ver como un cachorro le hacía frente al enorme animal. Daniela logro levantarse, le dolía el tobillo y tenía un par de raspones en el rostro, Severus se acercó y ayudo a su hermana a levantarse, ambos pudieron apreciar como las dos bestias gruñían y se mordían, uno queriendo ir con su presa, el otro queriendo protegerlos.

El lobo adulto golpeo fuertemente al pequeño haciendo que se estampara contra un frondoso árbol.

-NO-exclamaron los infantes, su pequeño salvado apenas y se podía mantener en pie y parecía haberse lastimado la pata derecha trasera. El lobo adulto empezó a hacercarse al lobezno con sus comillos preparados para atacarlo. Los niños Cullen tomaron un par de piedras tratando inútilmente de lastimar al animal, lo único que lograron fue llamar su atención.

El lobo tomo impulso, Severus empujo a un lado a su hermana y el lobo cayo encima de el. La bestia rugio haciendo que el niño llorara y gritara. Dan no podía moverse por el tobillo y deseaba con todos sus fuerzas que alguien los ayudara.

Edward llego justo a tiempo para golpear con todo el peso de su cuerpo al lobo que amenazaba la vida de su hermano. Un gran estruendo fue lo que se escucharía a lo lejos de no ser por la música tan fuerte.

-¡¿Están bien?!-pregunto Esme mientras los revisaba, el olor a sangre llego a su nariz, miro con furia a la bestia. Severus se incorporó con obvio miedo en su rostro, y abrazo a su madre mientras dejaba caer lágrimas. Daniela apretó sus puños tratando de contenerse.

Jasper y Edward lograron arrinconar al animal, o lo que asumían era un hombre lobo. Este parecía más molesto por haber perdido su cena, para sorpresa de tonos este se transformó dejando ver la figura de un hombre muy corpulento y con facciones salvajes. Antes de que pudieran detenerlo este saco un medallón y con un susurro desapareció en un vórtice.

El gemido de un cachorro llamo la atención de la familia, Jasper se acerco con cuidado y vio al animal, tratando de ponerse de pie solo para caer bruscamente al suelo.

-Ahí que ayudarlo. Mami, el nos ayudo, no podemos dejarlo asi-pedia Daniela meintras rogaba por piedad por el pobre e indefenso animal.

Edward parecía tener otras ideas, pero dejo de lado ese pensamiento. Tomo a la criatura la cual también parecía tener miedo e intentaba morderlo.

-Jasper, ayúdame-el nombrado acaricio al animal y con un par de palabras lograron tranquilizarlo. Esme levanto en brazos a Daniela, mientras que Severus se aferraba a su pierna, afortunadamente la bestia no había logrado moderlo, y solo tenia un par de rasguños.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La familia Cullen llego a su casa antes de que la fiesta terminara, Daniela ya había sido tratada y por un tiempo estaría en cama. Severus estaba agotado y termino quedándose dormido en brazos de su madre.

Carlisle revisaba a la extraña criatura hasta tarde, le sorprendía ver una criatura como aquella, sin estar seguro de si era un hombre lobo o no.

Ya cuando el amanecer se presentaba, un aullido lleno de dolor y agonía despertó a los dos jóvenes, duro así un par de minutos hasta que Carlisle salió de su despacho con cara de consternación.

Alice se acercó y ambos hablaron en susurro, los restantes miembros de la familia se sorprendieron por la información que habían escuchado, Dan y Severus miraron a los adultos sin ser conscientes que sus vidas cambiarían aún más.

-/-/-/-/-/

-Cullen-hablo un hombre de piel cobriza, vestido únicamente con una capa y tapa rabo, su cabello negro hasta la espalda; ese sujeto era Ephraim Black, líder de la tribu Quleutes.

Había pasado solo 1 semana desde que encontraron a la criatura. Una semana donde se descubrió que ese cachorro era un niño, Remus Lupin. Un niño de apenas por cumplir sus 5 años. Mordido por un hombre lobo, siendo observador de la muerte de sus padres y obligado a matar a inocentes.

-Black, me alegra volver a verte. Por favor pasa, los hemos esperado.- el líder de la tribu asintió y entro a la residencia, siendo seguido por dos miembros de su manada. Edward les miro con desconfianza.

Los tres niños jugaban las canicas, se podía ver como se adaptaba rápidamente a esa nueva convivencia. Por las noches tenia pesadillas, pero Daniela y Severus se recostaban con él y eso tranquilizaba al chico.

-Niños, quiero presentarles a alguien-Carlisle entro a la sala con Ephraim a su lado.

-¡LOBO!-grito Daniela al ver el extraño sombrero en forma de lobo que poseía el líder de la manada. El infante se acercó con entusiasmo, el hombre sonrió y se colocó a su altura, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña

-tienes un espíritu aventurero, un alma de guerrero, te gusta proteger a tu familia y darías todo por ellos, cualidades únicas para un lobo fiel a su manada.-la niña no comprendía del todo, pero el sujeto le agradaba, con sus dos mano toco el sombrero en forma de lobo.

Severus igual se acercó, queriendo ver más detenidamente el collar que llevaba el hombre. Ephraim retiro la mano de la cabeza de la niña y la coloco encima del niño.

-un hambre inmenso de saber, miedo, pero con valor y determinación dentro de tu corazón- el niño agradeció sin entender.

-¡ven Rem!-dijo la niña, el licántropo se acercó temeroso, se aferró a la ropa de Daniela como temiendo que estos extraños hombres se lo llevaran. Una sacudía le hizo retroceder, su lobo gruñia, no tenía confianza en ellos. Les miro de forma feroz, no quería irse con ellos. Sentía su sangre arder en rabia. – ¿Remus?

Daniela le miro y entendiendo el miedo en sus ojos le sonrió. El lobo se tranquilizó, esa niña le transmitía paz y tranquilidad. Quería jugar con Sev y Dani, quería seguir durmiendo con ellos por las noches, quería comer con ellos y con esas personas que lo cuidaban. Rose le enseño a leer, bueno él ya sabía desde antes pero le ayudo a mejorar su lectura, le gustaba ayudar a Esme a cocina, pasar tiempo en la biblioteca con Jasper, jugar futbol con Emmett y Edward, le gustaba leer el periódico como Carlisle y sobre todo le gustaba los mimos que Alice le hacía.

Dio un paso así atrás, su mirada se volvió fiera nuevamente, ellos eran su familia. Corrió directo a los brazos de Esme la cual reacciono rápido y lo abrazo.

Los metamorfos se sorprendieron por eso, Ephraim no tuvo analizarlo mucho, el chico había elegido a su manada, miro momentáneamente a Daniela… también había elegido a su Alfa.

-/-/-/-/-/

-el chico quedara bajo su cuidado, no nos opondremos a los deseos de un niño mágico. Como vieron el a diferencia de notros puede convertirse en lobo a causa de una maldición llamada licantropía. Esta maldición es originaria de hace muchos años, un miembro de clan Kurisa en vez de preservar la paz decidió usar su metarmorfia para lastimar a gente inocente. Se le fue desterrado, pero este regreso para vengarse de la manada.

-el líder de dicho clan lo maldijo, haciendo que cada que él se convirtiera en lobo, su transformación fuera dolorosa y agonizante. Lo que no esperaban es que el ahora llamado licántropo mordiera a más gente traspasando dicha maldición.

-¿no pudieron revertirlo?-pregunto Carlisle, completamente serio y atento a lo que escuchaba

-lo intentaron, pero nunca lo lograron. La maldición se cobró muchas vidas inocentes.-el líder termino su narración. La familia no dijo ni una palabra, los niños seguían en la sala jugando.

-¿qué cuidados debemos tener? ¿Qué hacer cuando él se trasforme?-pregunto Esme, no renunciaría al niño solo por una maldición, había sentido las emociones de Remus y el deseaba quedarse.

-cada luna llena él se trasformara, por lo que ustedes me comentaron, la maldición no afecto por completo sus emociones, y protegió a sus hijos. Talvez podamos ayudar para que el niño empiece a tener control sobre el lobo y que en algún momento el decida cuando transformarse y cuando no, la luna ya no sería un problema. Cuando sea noche de luna, deberán llevarlo a nuestra tribu, de preferencia solo ustedes dos-dijo mirando detenidamente a los padres- eso hará que el niño este más tranquilo, lo colocaremos en medio de un circulo con runas donde el podrá transformarse y no podrá salir de ahí hasta el amanecer, así evitamos que se lastime y lastime a otros.

Ambos padres asintieron con determinación, unas semanas después, Remus Jonh Lupin fue adoptado, y a petición del niño su nombre cambio a Remus Hoall Cullen, el segundo nombre en honor a sus dos padres biologicos.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Tres años ya habían pasado, los tres jóvenes Cullen eran inseparables, aun no comprendían del todo que eran esas cosas tan asombrosas que les ocurrían pero sabían a la perfección que debían mantenerlo en secreto.

Como Ephraim había dicho, cada luna llena Remus era llevado a la tribu donde se le cuidaba hasta el amanecer. La primera noche que fueron había tenía mucho miedo, había hecho un circulo con símbolos alrededor de él, lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera andar y corretear. Su ropa la dejo al cuidado de su madre y solo llevaba una bata sencilla. La luna hizo su acto y sintió como su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, su grito pronto fue opacado por el aullar, su cráneo de transformo mostrando un hocico y una afilada hilera de dientes afilados.

Su lobo tenía miedo, furia, quería desgarrar, tomo velocidad y trato de salir de las runas protectoras solo para que estas lo empujaran hacia adentro de forma brusca.

-¡BASTA!-Daniela y Severus habían llegado corriendo. Carlisle los sujeto a ambos justo a tiempo.- ¡REM!

El licántropo se levantó viendo como su ahora denominado alfa le llamaba, corrió nuevamente intentando salir para ser empujado con más fuerza hacia dentro de la barrera.

-¡REMUS!-gritaron los dos niños

-¡SUELTAME!-Carlisle sintió que su cuerpo era aventado con gran fuerza, y ambos niños llegaron hasta la barrera

-No se atrevan a cruzar-dijo el líder de la manada, los dos infantes observaron a Ephraim y este camino hasta donde ellos se encontraban.- Esta barrera sirve para proteger a su hermano, dentro de ella nada puede lastimarlo y tampoco lo dejara salir. Deben entender que esto lo hacemos por la seguridad de todos y principalmente por la del joven Remus

-Pero está solo, encerrado como animal salvaje-susurro Daniela, el lobo se acercó a pocos centímetros-no es justo… ¿no existe alguna forma para que él no esté tan solo? ¿Algo que nos permita estar ahí con él?

-desafortunadamente no, aun si su mente no ha sido por completo tomada por el animal, una mordida accidental podría convertirlos a ustedes en licántropos

-¡El jamás nos lastimaría! ¡Es nuestro hermano! ¡Un Cullen!-los miembros de la tribu miraron al chico, los niños no comprendían por qué de esas miradas, como si el simple hecho de tener dicho apellido fuera malo.

Ephraim coloco ambas manos en las cabezas de los niños mágicos, todavía eran muy jóvenes para comprender el mundo en el que habían caído, más aun, los padres que tenían. Les faltaba conocimiento, y solo podían tratar de defenderse con lo poco que poseían.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos mira de esa forma? Como si estuviera sintiendo lastima por nosotros…"- la niña podía sentir que los adultos los odiaban, su inocente mente trataba de hallar alguna explicación. Había visto cómo sus padres eran apenas tratados decentemente por esa extraña gente.

Solo Remus era tratado con cortesía, ¿era porque solo él podía transformarse en lobo?, guio su vista, su hermano estaba encerrado, caminando de un lado a otro, solo…

-"rem… no importa como… no importa nada… jamás te dejare por tu cuenta"-el lobo se acercó y se recostó cerca del borde de la barrera. Los niños se sentaron y observaron a su transformado hermano, era como si se estuvieran comunicando.

Esa noche los tres hermanos Cullen hicieron un juramento mágico sin ser conscientes de ello, sin saber que la tribu tenía planes para los niños.

-/-/-/-

Desde entonces Daniela se aseguraba de mantenerlos unidos, Severus de mantenerlos a salvo y Remus de mantenerles los pies sobre la tierra.

Y es que los dos primeros niños eran muy imaginativos y solían ocúrraseles cosas asombrosas y descabelladas que terminaban en locuras, en unos de sus tantas travesuras terminaron calvos y usaron sombreros por un mes entero. Todavía no comprendían que había salido mal.

-al menos ahora sabemos que los cerdos vuelan y las vacas no-comento Daniela mientras sus padres les regañaban y ellos trataban inútilmente de hacer sus miradas angelicales de "yo no fui".

-/-/-/-

La familia Cullen estaba en el comedor, los tres niños escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su padre, sus pequeñas mentes tratando de comprender la información.

Magos, Brujas, Hombres lobos,… vampiros…

Sabían que eran diferentes, que podían hacer cosas que ningún otro niño normal haría. Sabían que Remus podía convertirse en un animal salvaje, pero que cada luna llena debía llevárselo para su protección y regresaban a la mañana siguiente.

Sabían que Severus podía mover cosas con tan solo pensarlo o señalarlo, o hacer crecer las flores del campo con un solo toque.

No entendían porque sus padres ahora le daban más importancia de la necesaria, y entonces después de contarles que ellos eran niños mágicos,-porque si incluida Daniela tenia escasos momentos donde cosas raras pero asombrosas ocurrían-, sus padres y hermanos ahora con sus rostros serios les decían a los pequeños de 8 años que eran vampiros.

Los tres infantes dejaron escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, habían escuchado cuentos y leyendas de seres nocturnos que te succionan la sangre y mueres o te convierten en uno de los suyos.

Carlisle y Esme esperaron a que los niños hicieran alguna otra demostración de cualquier tipo, quizás hasta miedo. Se tomaron de las manos mientras veían como los pequeños Cullen intercambiaban miradas.

Edward estuvo muy tentado en querer escuchar sus pensamientos, su corazón, aunque era en si imposible que se acelerara, podía jurar que quería salírsele de su pecho. Estaba muy preocupado que sus hermanos ahora les miraran con odio, miedo…

Alice parecía no estar preocupada, miraba a todos con una sonrisa, esperando que eso tranquilizara el ambiente para los vampiros.

Severus, Daniela y Remus asintieron con sus cabezas, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo mentalmente, de cierta forma así había sido, después de toda Daniela podía sentir lo que ellos querían expresar. Los tres niños se pusieron serios, entrelazaron sus manos, acercaron sus cuerpos lo más que pudieron y preguntaron al mismo tiempo…

-¿Se pueden convertir en murciélagos?-la miradas y sonrisas en los niños fue suficiente para romper la tensión en el ambiente

-¿Por eso casi no salimos cuando hay sol verdad? ¿Porque el sol les quema?-cuestiono la niña

-OH oh, ¿si se clavan una astilla eso es igual a clavarles una estaca?-esta vez fue el turno de Severus

-¿en las noches van y chupan sangre de la gente del pueblo?-continuo el interrogatorio Remus

Mientras los niños seguían su interrogatorio, la familia les miraba sorprendidos, simplemente incapaces de entender como en vez de estar aterrados, los pequeños estuvieran emocionados.

Alice empezó a reír, seguido de los niños, poco a poco los demás integrantes se unieron. La cena fue servida y los hermanos empezaron a explicar de la manera más básica las dudas de los menores… esa en definitiva seria la cena más larga de todas.

-/-/-/-/-

Lo más asombroso si es que hacían podían describirlo fue cuando descubrieron un extraño huevo en un día de acampada. Daniela había estado escuchando susurros débiles, en un principio pensaba que se trataba de otro chico en apuros pero cuando llegaron a lo más profundo del bosque encontraron el huevo.

Dicho huevo era un poco más grande de lo normal casi del tamaño del de un avestruz, tenía un color rojizo y se sentía aspero, estaba algo tibio, señal de que no hacía mucho había sido abandonado, no había ningún nido por el alrededor así que decidieron llevárselo.

Les costó mucho convencer a sus padres pero al final les permitieron quedárselo, gracias a la ayuda del Néstor descubrieron que se trataba de un huevo de reptil mágico. Lo colocaron en una incubadora y le colocaron una lámpara para que estuviera caliente, todos los días lo revisaban y habían creado un horario para mediar la temperatura.

Todavía le faltaba un mes para que dicho huevo se rompiera pero estaban muy emocionados. Si todo salía bien, tendrían a un excelente ejemplar de animal mágico.

-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡REM! SEV!-el grito despertó a ambos hermanos los cuales cayeron de la cama asustados y alterados, el resto de la familia se apresuró a llegar a la habitación.

Hacia una semana que los tres hermanos habían decidido dormir en un solo cuarto para juntos ver el nacimiento de la serpiente. Daniela había sido la ganadora de una fiera y tardada batalla de piedra, papel y tijeras.

Habían colocado la incubadora cerca de su ventanal para que la serpiente tuviera una vista asombrosa del bosque.

La niña se había levantado después de escuchar muchos siseos, se había aproximado hasta el nido y vio para su sombro poco el huevo mostraba los indicios de nacimiento.

Ahora todos veían como una cola se asomaba por el recién hecho agujero. Tardo otros tres minutos y todos se maravillaron al ver al reptil de 3 cabezas.

-¡_Hola! ¡Me llamo Daniela! Y ellos son mi familia.- _la pequeña serpiente con sus tres cabezas la miraron con curiosidad.

-_hola niña humana__-_cuestiono la criatura

_-¿cómo es que puedes hablar?-_Pregunto sorprendida al ver que la serpiente le contestaba

-_ no es que yo pueda hablar… si no que tú hablas mi lengua. Hacía mucho que no veía a un humano…._

_-¿cómo es eso posible? acabas de nacer_

_-mi especie tiene la habilidad de traspasar sus recuerdos a sus descendientes. Estuve en hibernación casi un siglo y medio. Hemos tenido varios nombres y diferentes amos._

-eso es… mucho tiempo-susurro Severus, la serpiente derecha le miro. El niño no había hablado su lengua y aun así había podido escucharlo, interesante.

-¿y cual fue tu ultimo nombre?-quien pregunto ahora fue Remus, la cabeza de la cabeza de la izquierda le miro con asombro, mientras que la derecha solo murmuraba para sí.

_-jamás me había tocado ver a alguien entendernos sin hablar parcela, en fin. Yo era llamado Bemus el planificador-contesto la cabeza de la izquierda._

_-yo soy Urion, el soñador-Contesto la cabeza del medio, quien había hablado primeramente._

_-y yo soy Risto el venenoso, los tres juntos hacemos la poderosa serpiente conocida como Runespoor_


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

-¡ES ENORME!-los tres niños exclamaban maravillados al ver la nueva casa en la que pronto se mudarían.

Carlisle sonrió de lado y dejo que los pequeños exploraran la casa. Néstor les acompañaba, habían estado viendo diferentes casas y por fin encontraron una lo suficientemente lejos de la gente. No era como su hermosa casa en Forks, pero había tratado de igualarla. La casa era de tres pisos, con 10 habitaciones, los niños habían visto el ático el cual parecía haber sido hecho para un tipo de observatorio.

-tan solo el tamaño de la habitación y mira esa enorme ventana… y esas marcas en el techo…-comento Severus viendo detenidamente las incrustaciones de tornillos en la pared

-no supieron darle forma, quizás papá sepa cómo arreglarlo. Seria genial tener un poco más abierto y poder observar las estrellas por las noches.-comento Daniela mientras imaginaba todo lo que podía tener ahí.

-y si pedimos que esta sea nuestra habitación, es suficientemente grande para los tres, solo saber dónde ubicaremos nuestras camas.

-¡buena idea Remus! ¡Vamos con papá!-grito la niña mientras bajaba por las escaleras.- ¡también podríamos pedirle que el sótano sea un aula de pociones! El abuelo Néstor dijo que conseguiría un maestro para nosotros ¡Y que mejor lugar para eso que el sótano!

Los dos niños asintieron en concordancia.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-es suficientemente amplia para poner todo lo necesario de un laboratorio de pociones, y podríamos utilizar una de las habitaciones como aula de clases, los niños necesitan empezar a aprender todo lo necesario antes de ingresar a Hogwarts - decía un feliz Néstor.

Ciertamente no había esperado de Carlisle le pidiera ayuda para la casa, dicho lugar estaba ubicada en una propiedad que se le había heredado por porte de su padre. Era el intento fallido de una mansión en una ubicación remota, al final dejaron de intentarlo, aun no sabía por qué desistieron de habitar en ella, pero era perfecta para la vampiresa familia.

Lo mejor de todo es que los muggles por más que quisieran aun accidentalmente la casa jamás podrá ser vista, estaba complemente asegurada con múltiples hechizos de protección y alarmas.

-¿y cuál es el nombre del profesor que nos ayudara con los niños?-pregunto Rose bajando las escaleras

-oh claro, su nombre es Horace Slughorn era profesor en Hogwarts pero hace unos años renuncio, creo que estaba haciendo investigaciones personales. Él fue un buen amigo en mi infancia y afortunadamente nunca perdí el contacto con él. Logre convencerlo para que sea el tutor de los niños en pociones, yo me encargare de ayudarlos en otras materias como runas, herbologia, historia de la magia, lenguas... bueno todo lo que pueda. Y para Transformaciones y encantamientos tengo un prospecto que se pronto cuajara y se los hare saber una vez me confirme

-¡PAPÁ!-gritaron los niños desde la sala, se veían agotados después de haber bajado los tres pisos.

-¿Y si ponemos un tubo de bomberos?-Pregunto la morena mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-No, eso sí que no niños-Esme les miro con determinación y negatividad, pero pronto su semblante cambio- porque no van a ver el patio trasero, creo que les encantara. Y si, pueden quedarse en el ático, sabíamos que les encantaría.

-Token y Borun ya están por traer todo lo necesario para su nueva habitación niños-dijo Néstor apareciendo en la habitación. Los tres infantes gritaban de felicidad, ya se imaginaban sus noches explorando el cosmos con su nuevo telescopio.

-Vengan los tres, no les gustaría refrescarse en la piscina.-comento Jasper, para luego ver como tres siluetas corrían al patio trasero.

La piscina era inmensa, tenía hasta una sección de jacuzzi, las mujeres hicieron nota mental para después disfrutar de ella. También había una red suspendida seguramente con algún hechizo para que pudieran jugar voleibol acuático.

Aparte de la piscina había un pequeño bar, con todos sus implementos para hacer bebidas alcohólicas. La sección masculina de la familia se emocionó por eso, quizás fuera cierto que no tomaran, pero gracias a las constantes investigaciones de vampiros y el uso de la sangre, Néstor habían descubierto un par de bebidas que si podían tomar y que parecían tener un efector embriagador, eso de la magia empezaba a gustarles más de lo normal.

Antes de que la familia pudiera disfrutar de las nuevas maravillas hogareñas, debían hacerse cargo de la casa, los elfos Token y Borun que estaban fielmente al servicio de Néstor llegaron y empezaron a decorar la casa, haciendo que las tres horas se fueran volando y la casa se viera hermosa.

-Bueno será mejor que me valla retirando, todavía tengo pacientes pendientes. Regresare el fin de semana con noticias nuevas.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo abuelo! ¡Eres el mejor!-grito Daniela mientras se encaminaba a la piscina con sus dos hermanos ya con sus respectivos trajes de baños

-Me alegra que te guste pequeña lince, oh, Token y Borun traerán el telescopio en un rato más y lo instalaran en su habitación, y antes de que se me olvide… NURUN!-una elfa apareció a los pocos segundos, vestida una funda de almohada rosa con círculos morados y un moño en la cabeza.

-Amo Néstor hablar a Nurun. ¿Qué puede Nurun hacer por el amo Néstor?

-Nurun, a partir de ahora esta familia, los Cullen habitaran esta propiedad que está a mi nombre, los cuidaras y atenderás, a partir de ahora serán tus amo. Carlisle y Esme-los nombrados saludaron a la elfina, esta les regreso el gesto con una delicada reverencia-son los patriarcas de la familia, y los demás jóvenes y niños son sus hijos.

-Nurun encantada de servir a amos Cullen y amitos Cullen. Nurun promete servir a los amos y protegerlos-dijo la elfina sonriendo

-gracias Nurun, será un placer tenerte con nosotros, considérate parte de la familia-dijo Alice con voz angelical, haciendo que la elfina agradeciera

-bueno ahora si me retiro, hasta pronto-El hombre se acercó hasta la chimenea, saco unos pocos polvos flu y desapareció en una llamarada verde.

-¿Ya podemos ir a la alberca mamá?-pregunto Severus, parecía estar bailando en su lugar, mirando el agua con anhelo.

-si niños ya pueden, Nurun podrías estarlos cuidando en lo que nosotros nos cambiamos-la criatura asintió, y acompaño a los infantes mientras estos saltaban al agua.

/-/-/-/-

Ya casi eran las 9 de la noche, los niños ya estaban secos y se habían quedado dormidos en las sillas exteriores, Bemus, Ritso y Ureon, se encontraban en el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad atrapando la caza.

Los adultos parecían disfrutar de esa noche, preguntándose si el futuro sería igual de tranquilo como ese día.

Estaban tan concentrados en sus propias conversaciones que eran ignorantes que 5 pares de ojos les miraban desde los lejos, con sus ansias de encajar sus colmillos en las tiernas carnes de los infantes.


End file.
